comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalker (Earth-7045)
Stalker is the Predators' communications specialist. The only land-based member of the team, he is a master of the double bluff and thrives on causing confusion among his enemies. It's his job to keep the Predators' communiques from being intercepted by their Turbomaster foes, but he also takes a cruel pleasure in using his 'Garble' comms systems to scramble the Autobots' own signals. He has a talent for causing things pain. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Intimidation' *'Expert in Communications' *'Expert Torturer' *'Skilled Manipulator': mostly manifests by sowing confusion on the battlefield through messing with enemy communications. *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His sociopathy and sadistic drive Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Endoscopic claw': an invasive, double-sided torture device offering several different forms of unrelenting agony for its victim. Its usual application is through the mouth. *'Communications Equipment' *'"Garble" communications scrambler' Transportation *Tank alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Missile launcher': equipped with a so-called "Megavisor" to enhance its targeting system. *'ICBM launcher': has this as a turret *'Neutron assault rifle' Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Predators members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Staff Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Insanity Category:Murderers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Stalker